


Pinned

by a_bad_poem



Category: I Am Number Four
Genre: M/M, The rise of nine, takes place in chicago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine wants to hide his emotions away, so he toys a bit with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in The Rise of Nine, after John rescues Nine from the Mogs and they return to Nine's penthouse in Chicago. 
> 
> Apologies if anything contradicts The Rise of Nine - it has been a while. 
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Nine settled down, quieting his breath. He knew it wouldn’t be long before John returned to his room. And when he did, Nine would be ready. He just hoped he knew his antigravity legacy as well as it seemed during their fight.

The first thing he had noticed when they arrived back at his penthouse was that it didn’t quite feel like his penthouse anymore. Sure Sandor had left before and Nine was safe from dull mechanical noises or nagging to do this or that, but there was something unnerving knowing that he would never hear those sounds again.

It made his stomach turn.

But, of course, what had Nine just told himself? Emotions were dangerous. They got in the way.

So he had done the only logical thing and focused on the only other thing available to quickly keep his mid distracted.

Number Four.

Or, John, as he seemed to prefer. With his friend still stuck back with the Mogs, and Nine still at a loss for words on the situation, he had just found himself staring.

Staring turned into admiring.

The shaggy hair, the way his eyebrows were knitted together when he was thinking, how his body had moved to easily destroy his training Mogs. 

Nine had never bothered to think about his sexuality. Even with Maddy he had just assumed he was straight. It had never really mattered.

But now, with John…

Maybe Nine was just desperate. And even he could see that these feelings were inappropriate at the time. But on the other hand, they could both use a way to forget. A simple distraction. Nothing serious.

No emotions involved.

Nine glanced down at the sound of footsteps, using his enhanced hearing to assure himself it was Johns. He had been listening to the boy’s breaths earlier.

In, out.

Right under him.

It occurred to Nine that he had never particularly done a maneuver quite like he would have to pull in a second, but he didn’t get a chance to care before he let his antigravity legacy turn off.

His black hair flew as he dropped from the celling, managing to upright himself before he landed on top of John, pinning him down by the neck with his pipe-staff.

John grunted, the wind getting knocked out of him. Simultaneously, his vision blurred, and he had his lumen fired up before he could see it was Nine.

John was a moment away from clutching and burning his face off.

“Nine,” he breathed out, looking at his fellow Garde in confusion. Confusion that was quickly turning into irritated annoyance. “What the hell are you doing?”

Nine grinned, unflinching as he saw John’s lumen out of the corner of his eye. He was much to busy etching this image into his memory: John’s flushed cheeks, hair back and spread on the floor around him, royal blue eyes wide and shining with confusion. His light pants as he slowly but surely caught his breath.

“Nine!” John snapped again, jerking underneath the larger male. He could easily get out of this. Nine probably knew that as well. But he sort of wanted to stay, out of curiosity. Nine seemed almost...tranquil, in a dreamy state.

Nine blinked, looking at John instead of looking at his individual features. “Yes Johnny?”

“What are you doing?” John muttered again, begging to squirm underneath Nine, thighs growing numb.

Nine smiled gently, pulling his pipe-staff away from John’s neck. He placed it on the floor, resting his hands on John’s chest.

And he leaned in.


End file.
